My Burden
by Candytown
Summary: At the beggining of the third exam finals Naruto Starts using strange powers. Crossover
1. Prologue

At the start of the finals of the third exams Naruto starts exposing strange powers. Crossover

Yo I'm RadioactiveDecayMan1. Call Me RADM.

YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO 

It was a peaceful day in Konohagakure no Sato. The sun was shining and everyone was waiting for the chunin exam finals to begin. Everyone was there except the two contestants people wanted to see most. The first was the loved by all, the "last Uchiha", Uchiha Sasuke. The second was hated by almost everyone in Konoha, the "demon brat", Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke's arrival was spectacular, leaves floating every where it was a sight to behold. Naruto's arrival made Sasuke's look like he simply kicked the door down.

YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO

Gasp What's Naruto's Entrance gonna look like

This was the prologue to my first fic.

Pairings and crossovers will be known next chapter.

Please don't flame me.

R&R

Peace out


	2. Naruto's Spectacular Entrance

Naruto's spectacular Entrance 

Yo. It's RADM Thanks for the review it helped. This story is definitely a Naru/Harem later in the story and it will be well composed. This will also be a Sakura basher. I hate the bitch. ON WITH THE INTRO

"YO" regular talking

"_I"_ regular thoughts

"**totally**" demon/summon speech or inner Sakura

"_**PWN" **_ demon/summon thoughts or inner Sakura

YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO 

Dedicated by Linkin Park started playing

**I have a dream of a scene between the green hills.  
Clouds pull away and the sunlight's revealed.  
People don't talk about keeping it real.**

Lightning struck as an odd black void appeared. A Figure in an odd black cloak appeared on the stadium roof above the bleachers. ( in an Organization XIII cloak.)

**It's understood that they actually will.**

Thirteen figures appeared by the old one. Then they disappeared. Then the original figure pulled out odd shaped spiked rings. (Axel's Chakrams)  
**And intoxicated and stimulated emcees.  
Staring in the trees, paranoid, are gone in the breeze.  
Watch them flee, hip-hop hits.  
**The figure threw the ring in his left hand and it hit the ground. A pillar of flames erupted and the disk leveled out.

**Take a walk with me and what you'll see.  
Is a land where the sand is made up of crushed up wax.  
And the sky beyond you is krylon blue.  
And everybody speaks in a dialect of rhyme.  
And emcees have left materialism behind them.  
**He threw the other disk and as it flew above the pillar the figure teleported, caught the chakram, and landed on the one thrown before.

"Who's the hot guy?" thought Ino.

"_This guy thinks he's cool, but he's nothing compared to Sasuke-kun __**Shannaro**_**." **Thought everyone's favorite Pink haired banshee.

"_Where did this guy get that kind of power and more importantly where do I._" Thought our favorite emo avenger.

**Meanwhile I just grip my mic  
And hope me and my team make it through alright  
Because say what you will, and say what you might  
But don't ignore who it's for at the end of the night**

Then the figure lifted his hand in a mini salute and said "Yo."

"Naruto!" yelled the audience in shock

"So Uzumaki Naruto you've graced us with your presence" said the proctor. (a/n what's his name) " now the finals begin"

The fights.

**Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara**

**Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji**

**Sabaku no Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru**

**Sabaku no Kankuro vs. Aburame Shino**

Sasuke vs. Gaara happened the same except towards the end so fast-forward to after the Chidori struck.

The sands lashed out at Sasuke with new intensity and ferocity until Naruto stepped in.

" Gaara stop now you know what will happen to the emo if you don't." stated our favorite blond Jinchuricki (Sp?)

"alright but you owe me Naruto" said the angry deranged Gaara

"Shousa Uchiha Sasuke" said proctor man.

"Next match contestants Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji come down."

YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO

RADM: WOOOOOOO Chapter 2

Neji: you still suck

RADM: Shut up and go to your emo corner and play your emo violin.

Sasuke: I must kill Itachi because I'm an avenger.

RADM: Itachiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Itachi: yes?

RADM: take care of your brother

Itachi: foolish little brother Tsukiyomi! (Sp?)

RADM: Dedicated is the song on my profile under the youtube video

Naruto : (uses puppy eyes no jutsu) R&R!

**  
**

**  
**


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note

Please review more I want your input. It helps trust me.


	4. Naruto vs Emo2

Naruto vs. Emo #2 (Neji)

Yo It's RADM.

Yes, it's true I made Neji emo. But, he'll get snapped out of his emo daze by getting the SHIT beaten out of him. I stopped Naruto and the Cat and the Hat was canceled. It bored me. By the way Naruto never took off his hood.

Well……ON WITH THE FIC

YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO 

Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji

" Quit now fate has told me I will wi-" was all Emo #2 said before he got punched.

"ha-ji-me" said mister proctor. ( still no name)

"Shut up about fate will ya. It's giving me a head-ache." Stated Naruto.

"Stupid Dobe you were supposed to wait for the proctor to start the match." Stated the Hyuuga "prodigy".

"We're ninjas stupid! Since when do we "fight fair". We take advantage of every opportunity including using their enemy's stupidity against them." Stated an ever calm Naruto.

"Who are you calling stupid Dobe? I was rookie of the year." Stated the pompous Neji.

"Uhhhh let me think about that YOU STUPID. Oh, and before I forget performance at the academy proves nothing in the real world." Stated our favorite Jinchuriki. (Sp?)

Neji growled and attacked. Furious Jyuken strikes were thrown. But Naruto dodged them all non-chalantly. Then responded with a backhand of his own and shouted "PIMP-SLAP Bitch!"

YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO

In the audience.

"What does that baka think he's doing! He'll get himself killed!" shouted Sakura.

"Sakura calm down" was all one Hatake Kakashi said.

"But you said it yourself sensei. The only one who had a chance was Sasuke-kun." Stated Sakura.

"I was lying. Naruto does more than stand a chance. HE"LL WIN." Stated Kakashi with so much conviction you knew it was true.

"I know my otouto of sorts will win hands down." Said Kakashi. Then he went back to reading his smut.

YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOY

In the fight.

"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME LIKE THAT!!!" yelled the clearly angered Neji.

So Neji continued his furious assault and Naruto jumped and axe kicked the ground. Neji dodged because if he didn't his head would have been pasted all over the floor, because the crater that kick left was approximately 10 feet in Diameter. Naruto's assault had begun.

Naruto summoned Saix's Claymore. He fought with a ferocity that nearly overwhelmed Neji used his ace in the hole. "KAITEN!" was all Neji roared. Naruto was thrown back and the claymore disapeared.

"That was unexpected to say the least." Was all Naruto managed to utter out.

"Your within my range of Divination." Calmly stated as Neji switched stances.

"Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou (Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms)!" was all Neji stated before he struck.

Two Hakke

Four Hakke

Eight Hakke

Sixteen Hakke

Thirty-Two Hakke

Sixty-Four Hakke

Naruto was blasted back. "How does it feel to know that fate has knocked you down again."

"Why are you so depressing." Was all Naruto said as he slowly rose.

"Well since he asked I'll tell you the hateful legacy of the Hyuuga Clan." Said Neji as he took of his hitae-ate and revealed his caged bird seal. **(1)** Neji the went on telling Naruto about the day Neji had received the seal, when Kumo had vied for peace, only to double cross Konoha in an attempt to steal the Byakugan by kidnaping the Hyuuga Heiress, Hinata, as well as the inner workings of the seal itself. Next, came the death of his father and his reason for despising the Main Family of the Hyuuga Clan.**(1) **"That'swhy a dobe like you could never understand what it's like to have a seal placed on you without your consent." Smugly stated Neji.

YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO

In the audience

"Great now we might have to deal with him." Said a clearly annoyed teenager's voice.

It was an orange haired teenager accompanied by another teenager that looked about two years younger than him with brown spiky hair, and a man with blond spiky hair and a Huge-ass sword strapped to his back.

"Ichigo-kun! Sora-kun! Cloud-dono!" was the eardrum shattering shriek that came from Ino and Sakura.

"So boys how's it been." Was Kakashi's lazy reply.

"You know the sons and brother of Yondaime!" was their reply to Kakashi's lazy tone.

"Yup I've known all three of them for eight years now." Says the copy-nin.

"So, What are the chances of Naruto going anti-form." Was all Cloud asked.

"High." Was all Kakashi said.

"Then we will have to interfere soon." Stated Sora.

YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO

Back to the fight

"SHUUUUUUUTUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!" was all Naruto yelled.

Then he was surrrounded by an orb that shattered. Then there was a shadowy thing that was a silouhite of naruto with a tail. Then his rampage on Neji begun.

YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO

RADM: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA my first cliffy.

That has covered almost all of the crossoverage. Their will be 2 more that enter the picture later but that is later

Next Chapter: Naruto's Anti-form Rampage.

was quoted from Mandalorian Jedi's **Ultimate Kekkei Genkai The Jagan **story.

Peace Out

I am Re-writing but I will leave this up.

R&R


	5. Commercial

Yo It's RADM I'm creating a Preview that will feature one of my upcoming fics.

I thank BNGwarrior for the idea.

You will figure out why later.

ONWARD WITH THE FIC commercial thing YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO 

(Dramatic music starts playing)

In this house There lives 4 Jinchuricki 

Narutoooo, Leeeee, Gaaraaaaaa, Shinoooooooooooooo. Explain how you managed to blow up the Dojo.

**10 homicidal chicks**

YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO 

(You hear a record scratching)

(Authors POV)

"**What did you call us**." Asked 9 of the girls in that sweet voice that says answer wrong and DIE.

"N-nothing" I state.

"**I could've sworn you called us homicidal**" said the girls in that same sweet voice.

"Di-did type that I m-meant to say t-totally hott and not homicidal." I manage to stutter out.

"**Yeah! Now change it!**" They yell angrily at me

"I can't I already typed it and this is a commercial"

"**Okay then but you better not do it again."**

YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO 

(dramatic music starts again)

**A bad-ass swordsman**

"Strife Delivery Service" Now with a new base.

A bad-ass samurai "Oro" 

**2 keyblade wielders**

**A shinigami**

**This poor innocent normal guy** "Troublesome" And an author 

**Are all living under the same roof.**

**Watch the Drama**

OH…..My GOSH!! Anger 

YOU IDIOTS BLEW UP MY ROOM!!!!!! It's All Gaara's fault please don't kill us.

Angst 

"sniff" "sniff" you killed the cookie.

Jeff Gafigan **And the stupidity** Where are my pants? 

**As all these people try to live together in harmony.**

**There will be music………………………. And a bunch of other cool stuff**

**Uzumaki Naruto (dun)**

**Aburame Shino (dun)**

**Sabaku no Gaara (dun)**

**Rock Lee (dun)**

**Hyuuga Hinata (dun)**

**Tifa (dun)**

**Aerith (dun)**

**Kairi (dun)**

**Paine (dun)**

**Rikku (dun)**

**Yuna (dun)**

**Kusijashi Yachiru (dun)**

**Haku (dun)**

**Sabaku no Temari (dun)**

**Cloud Strife (dun)**

**Himura Kenshin (dun)**

**Sora (dun)**

**Riku (dun)**

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Nara Shikamaru**

**And … Me of course**

**In….. **

**The House.**

YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO 

Yeah, That totally owned. Please review. Just don't Flame. I'm kinda new at this

Peace


	6. Another Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey anyone who reads this. Go check out my other story Fractured Fairy Tales. It's My Burden's spiritual rewrite.**


End file.
